Seeds of the Past
by Echo the Nymph
Summary: Who is this mysterious boy? What does his arrival, then abrupt disapperance mean for the team she is part of? Revised!
1. Guess Who's Coming

TITLE: Seeds of the Past....  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.   
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(In the Mirai timeline)  
  
  
  
"Kaasan, I don't want to leave you." It was clear that he was worried about her; as she had and would worry about him.  
  
"Now, Trunks, don't give me that. Oh," Mirai Bulma reached into her pocket, "give Goku this."   
  
He took the bottle of pills and looked at it. "The antidote for the virus? Isn't that a little extreme?"  
  
"No, Goku can change history. And some history needs changed." Her voice was firm. All of the suffering that had happened due to the jinzouningen should've never happened.  
  
Soon, a bright blue light appeared in the sky, accompanied by a small bright white one. Two amazons landed next to Mirai Bulma. Mirai Anemone and her daughter, Jynx. "Trunks, go. We can hold them off while you're away. And don't worry! We'll still be here when you get back!" He knew that she spoke true. If worse came to worse, she would go oozaru on them. That was scary enough as it was.   
  
Each one hugged him before he got into the time machine. He activated it, then disappeared into the time stream.   
  
~  
  
(Present timeline)  
  
Anemone froze in shock. No. Frieza! He's still alive! I was afraid of this! She reached out with her ki sense. Krillin's on his way. Gohan too. So, the Terror Tutor is gone, I take it. The amazon took of in a flash of bright blue, easily finding them. She soared over the ocean, catching up with them in no time.   
  
Then she heard Krillin's statement. "I'm sure it's him. I could never forget that stench."   
  
"Krillin, you don't have a nose. How could you have smelt him?" she inquired. There was an impish quality in her voice at what she had said. Teasing at a time like this releaved tensions.  
  
"Anemone, you sensed his power too?"   
  
"Hai, Gohan. It's horrible."   
  
They flew faster, with the small warrior grumbling all the way. Soon, those they were looking for loomed in the distance. "Look! Everyone's here!" Gohan cried. In deed, there the stood, on the light brown ground of the badlands in the desert.   
  
"Safe to say we came to the right place." Krillin replied as they landed.   
  
"Hey, you made it!" Bulma cried.   
  
Yamcha turned about sharply. "Any word from Goku?"   
  
The boy shook his head, causing visible deflation in Bulma and Pu'ar. "Just thought I'd ask." he muttered.   
  
"That's enough! He's here!" Piccolo cried. A chill went through the group as the dark powers were felt.  
  
Anemone shuddered, suppressing a cry of terror. Everything was on the line this time. His power is enormous. And so is Cold's. Whoa, how did I know his name? Then, another power made itself known. Who is that? His power dwarfs theirs. But... who is he? As dark as the ice-jin were, he was light.  
  
The warriors took off sharply, flying for the area the ship had landed in. Their gaze fell on the scorched landscape below, causing Bulma to wonder what had happened. A large light began to descend to the planet. There was enough power in that one attack to destroy Chikyuu instantly.  
  
"Everyone, get down!!" Krillin cried.   
  
A sharp wind blew over the group, threatening to blow the lighter members, or those who didn't know how to use their ki, away. Once it died away, they got a clear view of what was happening. The unknown warrior easily defeated Frieza then blew away Cold. He powered down, then noticed the Z senshi hovering in the air nearby.  
  
What should I do now? They've seen me. He made up his mind quickly. "I'm going to a place nearby to meet Goku. Do you want to come?" Real smooth. They may not trust you, especially after that.   
  
~  
  
That's weird. How does he know my tousan?" Gohan muttered.   
  
"I don't trust him, guys." Yamcha declared.   
  
"You don't trust me either. I say go." Bulma commented.   
  
"Definatly. I have to find out who he is." Vegeta agreed. They flew off quickly, following the mysterious youth.  
  
"You're all nuts!" Krillin cried as he caught up. Anemone laughed at him.   
  
"Nuts we may be, but we are curious nuts!" 


	2. Warning

TITLE: Seeds of the Past....  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Anemone sat quietly, looking at the young warrior. My cousin is so paranoid. She pushed her bangs out of her face, only to have them fall back to their original postion, and averted her gaze. Vegeta needs to lighten up.   
  
Deep in her heart, she could sense that something was bothering the recent arrival. There was such a desperate air to his aura. She got up, then went over to him. "Are you all right?" The concern in her voice mirrored that of the one he knew, and this one was so much younger than her counter-part.  
  
He blinked in shock. Man, Gohan wasn't kidding about her reading auras easily. "I'm fine. Just concerned about something."   
  
The amazon cocked her head at him. "More like someone." she corrected. The impish gleam was back in her eyes, as she was figuring it out.  
  
Mirai Trunks flinched. Anemone's good at this. He was saved from replying by his tracking unit beeping. "Hey, two hours have passed. Goku should be arriving any time now."   
  
Those who could sense ki were shocked. "That's some power." Yamcha commented. Then, a spherical ship shot through the atmosphere. A massive crash was heard as the pod struck the ground.   
Dust rose into the air like the smoke from a smokestack. The group rushed over in excitement. "Check out the size of that crater!" Gohan cried. It was no deeper than those caused before, yet looked it.   
  
"Yea, whoowee, what a landing. I hope he had some air bags in that baby." Krillin commented. His attempt at a joke.  
  
"Why? To protect the ship from Goku's head?" Yamcha retorted.   
  
He's so dense. That is one bad sense of humor. But then again, he was with Kaio-sama* for about six months. Anemone thought as the door to the pod opened. Her eyes became fixed upon Goku.  
  
"Huh? Hi, guys." Goku muttered. A massive celebration started as he levitated up towards them. "I don't get it. How did you know I was coming?"   
  
Anemone looked him right in the eye. "This guy told us." she declared, gesturing at the unknown warrior.   
  
"He knew all about you, Tousan!" the boy cried. Joy laced his voice for his father was finally home.  
  
The warrior's gaze shifted to him. "That's impossible. We've never met!"   
  
Mirai Trunks looked Goku right in the face. "Goku, I need to talk to you, alone." The two flew off to get some privacy.   
  
The young girl stood next to Gohan, trying to figure out what was going on. This is too weird. He's so desperate. But why? What's happened to him?  
  
Anemone continued to watch the other warriors, not seeing her cousin's reaction to the display of powers. Then, Piccolo nearly fell over, and let out a surprised sound. "Is something bothering you?" she inquired. I know that he can hear them. But why was he surprised?   
  
"Nothing." he growled. Goku came back to them, muttering in confusion. They were informed of the facts the boy from the future had revealed.   
  
Then, they left the area, readying themselves for three years of training. Three years. I hope we can do this. Training for this one's going to be worse than any other session before. She sped up her flight. While her cousin was there, he was going to be hard on her. All the techniques she'd learned under Nail were going to be needed if he took to training her.  
  
  
  
*   
Kaio-sama is also known as King Kai 


	3. Genesis

TITLE: Seeds of the Past....  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
(3 years later)  
  
  
  
  
Anemone quietly stood on the grassy cliff next to Bulma. She could now sense the approach of her friends. Friends that she hadn't seen in so long. Trunks let out a wail, startling the three already there. They managed to quiet him before the others landed. She shook her head in exasperation when Goku just about blew his cover. But he sure recovered quickly. He's such a goof. the amazon thought.  
  
Krillin then landed, joining the group. "When did that boy say the jinzouningen would get here?"   
  
"At 10:30. Bulma, I think you should leave. It's nearly time for them to get here now." Goku declared. His gaze went out over the city in an attempt to find them.   
  
"Oh, relax. I just want to see what these things look like, that's all." she replied. The sounds of an approaching air car caused them to look up. When it had landed, the one who came out was ... Yajirobe? Surprise flashed through the group, as he was no warrior in comparison to them.  
  
"Goku, Korin wanted you to have these. They may come in handy." He tossed the bag over to the warrior he'd addressed before getting back into his air car and flew off. On the way away from the island's air space, his vehicle exploded in a bright flash of orange and red. They noticed two small dots flying back down into West City.   
  
"Gohan, go see if Yajirobe is alright. Bulma, hold onto these." Goku tossed the bag over to her. "Why didn't we sense their ki?" He sounded angered by the event.  
  
"Tousan, they're jinzouningen, so maybe we can't." Gohan declared. Then he took off for the area the air car had gone down in. He was out over the ocean before any reply could be made.  
  
"Looks like we have to do this the old fashioned way with our eyes." Piccolo declared. That wasn't a pleasing thought, as many innocent people could be killed before the jinzouningen were found.  
  
"The Red Ribbon Army symbol should be a dead giveaway if they are wearing it." Goku added. They took to the air, then split up to search different areas of the city.   
  
Anemone silently walked along after landing, looking at the people she was passing. Talk about a needle in a haystack. This looks so hopeless. Wait a minute... All living beings have ki, but the jinzouningen don't! If one of them is in my field of view, I'll be able to tell! She opened her ki sense all the way, allowing the minuscule kis of the humans around her to be felt. Then, she felt a ki more powerful than that of the other humans starting to fade. Yamcha! He's in danger! She took off in a flash of blue, startling the people around her. Not many knew how to fly. Once in the air, others joined her.  
  
They landed at the place where a gas station had recently been. Now there was a fire, and clouds of billowing smoke that rose into the crystal sky. The two jinzouningen did wear the symbol of the Red Ribbon Army. "Krillin, get Yamcha out of here. Take him back to Bulma!" Goku commanded.  
  
"Right Goku." He lifted his friend up then took off, flying back to where they'd left Bulma.  
  
"There are too many people around here." the warrior muttered.  
  
"I agree." the taller jinzouningen declared. He started to fire ki blasts from his eyes, causing multiple explosions.   
  
"NO!!!" Goku cried, punching his face. This knocked him off balance, but only his hat fell to the asphalt they stood on.   
  
"I was merely clearing the area of innocents, in accordance with your wishes."  
  
"Leave these people out of this!" Goku snarled.  
  
The small white one smirked. "There are no people left to leave out."   
  
"Well, if you wish to fight elsewhere, lead the way Goku." They took to the sky, flying to a far off uninhabited island.   
  
"Now, how did you know my name?"   
  
"There was a sophisticated device that was planted on you at the Tenkaichi Budokai when you were still a boy. It was keyed into your very specific life energies. This device followed you throughout the years, studying your fighting techniques as they became more advanced and more powerful. So, those files were transferred into us, his ultimate creations. We are here to avenge the Red Ribbon army and take over the world in accordance with Dr. Gero's wishes."  
  
Goku smirked. "Tell me, did this device follow me into outer space?"   
  
"No, enough information had been gathered for Dr. Gero to build the ultimate fighting machine."  
  
Piccolo smirked. "Well, did your creator tell you that Goku would one day become a super saiya-jin?" At the shocked look on the speaker's face he continued. "Yes, your creator chose a fine chapter to leave out of your data banks."   
  
Goku powered up quickly, showing them the qualities of a super saiya-jin. "Well, this is certainly surprising. But nothing we can't handle. As 19 will demonstrate." The small white jinzouningen came forward, ready to destroy his enemy.  
  
"I wouldn't bank on that decision if I were you." Goku powered up even more then lunged with a scream. The battle had only just begun. Danger was on the horizon, and it wouldn't be pretty. The warrior that had saved Chikyuu so many times was in grave danger. And from something so small, it would take a microscope to see it. 


	4. Vegeta OOP'sed

TITLE: Seeds of the Past....  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Anemone watched with growing horror as Nineteen drained Goku's life energies away. Piccolo still lay on the ground, feigning unconsciousness. Something was telling her not to interfere, yet how she wanted to. A blur came through the area, and the jinzouningen was knocked away from him.   
  
"Nobody kills Kakkarott while I'm around." Vegeta snarled.  
  
The Namek suddenly opened his eyes and sat up. "That's who interfered!" he cried, standing.   
  
"But didn't he..." Gohan broke off.  
  
"Yes, he got a shot in, but only after Vegeta interfered."   
  
The Prince looked down at Goku. "You're pathetic! You were warned about the heart virus three years ago, and should have realized that powering up to super saiya-jin would only activate and aggravate the disease."   
  
He then kicked the fallen warrior over to his friends. This new pain was too much for him, causing him to pass out just as he was caught. Yamcha took off, carrying his friend slung over his shoulder.   
  
The evil white droid lunged into the sky after them, but Anemone grabbed his ankle, jerking him back down to the earth. "I don't think so." she hissed. The jinzouningen looked right at her, confused. He accessed his data banks, searching through them for her.  
  
"Twenty, I haven't any files on this girl."   
  
"Nor have I. Just get rid of her."   
  
She glanced at Vegeta, who gave a slight nod. This would buy time for him to power up. The evil creature lunged, but the young amazon dodged him. "Huh?" he muttered. Then, a loud scream erupted from him as she pushed him down, into the earth.   
  
"As Piccolo said, your creator chose a fine chapter to leave out of your data banks." she snarled. Then it dawned on them: she had been met while the others were on Namek. Now they knew they were in trouble. With no files on her, they didn't know how to conter any attack she'd use.  
  
Anemone leapt out of the crater and glared at Twenty. Just then, Vegeta burst into golden flames. The girl leapt back, allowing him to attack the jinzouningen. What an ego. She thought as he bragged about how he'd achieved this power. Tone it down, Vegeta. This is a battle, not a contest of egos. Her mental voice carried a scolding tone, yet had the desired effect. Her cousin quit bragging.  
  
The group watched as the two fought against each other. Suddenly a hand-less Nineteen ran across the field, uttering strange noises of fear. The Prince blasted the evil thing into pieces. Twenty glared at him as he dusted his rear off. "Well, your friend managed to take quiet a bit of energy from me. If you attack right now, you just might defeat me." He was clearly boasting, yet one who knew him not didn't know that.   
  
His tone frightened the jinzouningen, who took off. The girl took a senzu from Krillin and walked over to her cousin. "Vegeta, I don't know which is worse." she commented while handing him the bean. "Your ego or your mouth." He looked like he wanted to slap her before realizing she was right. Anemone took too much after her mother; for Sirena would've said the same thing.  
  
The others smothered laughter at her statement. It was true. Which was worse with him? His ego or his mouth? The Prince took off in a sudden flash of gold. Piccolo's gaze shifted to the cliffs. "We should help him out. This is a large area to cover."   
  
They flew off, splitting up to search different areas. The amazon quietly walked through her area, keeping her senses on alert. So, he thinks that he can hide out here forever. But, I know that he's going to need to absorb more energy soon. My cousin is too hard to beat if he doesn't.   
  
She felt like she was being watched, so she turned about, looking for the one watching. Her gaze nearly caught him, promting him to flinch back into the darkness.  
  
~  
  
I have no idea who this girl is, but she is defiantly a very powerful warrior. Who could she be? I just don't understand. What is going on here? Twenty looked about at the others. Vegeta is still too powerful for me to take on right now. But the others have come like lambs to the slaughter. An evil grin came over his wrinkled and bearded face.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta continued to grumble angrily. This was just unacceptable. He fired off an attack, but the jinzouningen absorbed the energy. He was very angry with himself now. He'd made an unacceptable mistake. He was acting like he was kicking himself.  
  
~  
  
Anemone looked about uneasily. Then, she sensed Piccolo's energy begin to wane. She flew over to the area, and found Gohan striking the evil creature away from his friend. "Thanks, Gohan. You saved my life." he panted.   
  
"Krillin, he needs a senzu bean!"   
  
"Hai*. Catch!" he cried, flinging the seed at his friend.  
  
Piccolo ate it then sank down to the level that the other two were on. "Let me take care of this one, Vegeta. I owe him. If he manages to get passed me, then you get him."  
  
"I don't care if you want to fight him. I don't care if you get yourself killed. But I do care if he manages to steal more of your energy and makes himself even stronger. Just remember that when you're having your little bit of fun."   
  
"Yea, I'll make sure that doesn't happen again."   
  
The jinzouningen lunged, but kept getting thwarted. "He grabbed him again!" Gohan cried. The dust cleared, allowing them to see better. "No, wait. Piccolo grabbed the grabber!"   
  
Anemone looked at the jinzouningen more closely. When Bulma taught me to read her language, she used her father's magazines. He looks so familiar. Could he have been in one of them or a colleague to Capsule Corporation? She shook her head. No, he's not a colleague of Capsule Corp. He's... Dr. Gero!  
  
Then, the Namek broke his arm off. "I used to be like you, you know. But I've changed. It's simple, you're desire to kill is killing you." Then, he looked at the lower arm in his hand. "There was a good chance you could have put this hand to good use. What a waste of technology."  
  
The girl silently agreed with her friend. This was just odd. Would have Dr. Gero done that to himself? Did he regard life with such little value? No, she wouldn't let him get away with anything he'd done. The lives that he and Nineteen had destroyed would not have died in vain. That she would make sure of.  
  
She would find a way to use what she'd learned about them by remote viewing of the deaths to find a weakness in this model. But, something was telling her that this was only the first generation. There were at least two others that were close to being awakened.   
  
*  
  
Hai in this context means right. 


	5. Man Overboard!

TITLE: Seeds of the Past....  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own the show.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
A sudden arrival caused a pause in the action. Even Twenty paused; in an attempt to identify the new arrival. The stark landscape around them was as much of a hinderance to him as to his enemies. "Trunks is back!" Piccolo cried.  
  
Vegeta felt confused. That's odd. He has the same name as my son. A super saiya-jin from the future...He is my son!   
  
Mirai Trunks stared at the jinzouningen. "This one is different, too." he muttered.   
  
"What do you mean? Isn't he one of the jinzouningen you warned us about earlier?" the Prince demanded. Anger, as usual, laced his tone.  
  
"No, they're different from the two in my time."   
  
Then, the buzz of an airplane broke the silence. Twenty looked up and smirked. He saw the opportunity, then took it. The craft blew up, creating enough of a scene for him to escape. The boy caught Bulma and her baby, then handed him to her.   
  
"That was fool hardy, Bulma. You shouldn't have come out here." Anemone stated as she lowered herself to the ground.  
  
"Is that supposed to be sarcasm, Anemone?" She looked up at the others. "That was Dr. Gero."   
  
"And just how do you know that?" Vegeta growled.   
  
"Vegeta, there was picture of him in one of my dad's magazines. Remember it, Anemone?"   
  
"Yes. Even the picture was enough to creep me out. Seeing him in person was even worse." The amazon looked at the other warriors. "We shouldn't be standing around here talking. Let's take the battle to him."   
  
"Gohan, take them back to Capsule Corp." Piccolo commanded. The boy lifted off, carrying the two people back to the city.   
  
Then, the group flew off, looking for his lab. After a few minutes of lone searching, she felt Krillin give off the signal. This prompted her to fly to his location, over the forests, mountains and hunters.  
  
~  
  
An evil creature saw, with his mind's eye, the little amazon fly off. She has such power. A ki she isn't even aware of yet. He shuddered. That girl would make a great contribution to my own power. But, I must not be too hasty. Her ki is too great right now. He pushed a rock out of his way with all the force he could muster in his larval form.  
  
Cell crawled the rest of the way out his den. The dirt of four years coated his exoskeleton. He began the struggle into the bushes. Once there, he rested. These imperfections are driving me crazy! With her, I could achieve my goal much more quickly. His decision made, he prepared to molt.  
  
~  
  
Anemone shuddered. She felt like she'd be targeted. Then, she saw a large jinzouningen get up from his case. I feel no evil about him. But, there is no soul either. He's pure machine. The other two were human once. Perhaps they aren't as bad as what Trunks told us. The rubble of the lab was scattered about the area. Pipes, concrete and wires all in one huge disaster area.   
  
They looked up at the hovering warriors. That girl. Who is she? She's obviously powerful enough to aid them, and to defeat Juuhachi*. Juunana flew off, followed by the other two. Angered, her cousin took off after them with a flash of gold.  
  
"Vegeta, NO! You don't know what they can do! Don't go alone!" the amazon cried.   
  
  
  
*  
Juuhachi- 18  
  
Juunana- 17  
  
Juururo- 16 


	6. How Many?

TITLE: Seeds of the Past....  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own the show.  
NOTES: This is after the street encounter.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
Anemone sat quietly on the plane that was heading for Kame House. The sounds of the engine were muffled by the wind about them and the metal casing of the plane. Lady Kayura showed me how to do this. I just hope I focus in on the right thing this time.   
  
Her obsidian eyes slid closed, so she reached out with a deeper sense. In her mind's eye, she saw, in a densly wooded area, a hideous creature split its skin and stand up. A shudder ran through her when she realized how evil it was. He's so disgusting. And that power is terrible. Who is he, and what does he want?   
  
Goku let out a pained cry, startling her back to herself. She turned to look, seeing him thrashing about on his bed. His hand clutched at his heart, almost although he was applying pressure to lessen the pain. "Goku! Take this!" Chichi cried. She held the bottle to his mouth and lifted his head.  
  
The saiya-jin swallowed the medicine, and about ten minutes later, was quiet once again. "How intense. Even in his dreams, he's still fighting." Mirai Trunks wondered. The young warrior's gaze went over to the girl sitting near their fallen comrade.   
  
"That's Goku for you. I haven't known him for very long, but he's so easy to get along with. Once he hands you his friendship, it's forever." She then rested her head on her knees. "Don't you dare give up, soul-father." she whispered to Goku.   
  
It was easy to tell that something was bothering her. But what? "Krillin, could you call Bulma? She's probably worried." Yamcha declared.   
  
"Are you nuts! Why don't you call her?"  
  
"Because I'm flying the plane." the scarred warrior countered.   
  
The small warrior turned to Trunks. "No offense man, but your mother can be hard to deal with sometimes."  
  
The boy started to laugh. "Tell me about it."   
  
Soon after the conversation started, Bulma faxed a photo through to them. "Hey, taken a look." Krillin handed it the boy.  
  
Trunks drew a startled gasp. "It does look like mine." Yet it was covered with green lichen and there was a hole blasted in the canopy.  
  
"Exactly how many of them did we make?" Bulma inquired over the phone.  
  
"We barely managed to make the one. What is going on here? This doesn't make any sense." he muttered. "I'm going to check it out. Where is this thing?"  
  
"West district 1050. And, Trunks, you aren't going alone. Take Gohan and Anemone with you. I'll meet you three there." Bulma declared. The three leapt out of the plane, then bright auras surrounded them. Still over the ocean, they flew to the specified location.  
  
The boy from the future looked surprised. Her aura is bright blue? But how? "Anemone, blue?"   
  
"Hai, Trunks." she called over the wind, continuing to look for the machine.  
  
"Why?"   
  
A startled laugh answered his question. "Didn't your mother tell you?" He shook his head. "Well, I'm Vegeta's cousin, by way of my mother, Sirena."   
  
The warrior blinked, visibly startled. So, that's why her future self and my mother are so close, and why her aura is blue as well. Finally, they reached the area the photograph had shown.  
  
"I found it!" Gohan's voice rang through the air. They converged on his location, then landed. The boy then went to get Bulma. Once she was there, Trunks revealed that the machines were one and the same.   
  
"It was here for three...no make that four years. So, whoever used this, was already here for a year when I battled Frieza and King Cold. Perhaps he's the one who changed history." Trunks mused.  
  
The amazon could feel a darkness nearby. Something isn't right. So dark... They encapsulated the machines. Then, the young warrior looked over to the bushes.  
  
"What is it, Gohan?"  
  
"I see something." He walked over to the thing. "YUCK! This thing is gross!" His cry had caused the others to run to him.   
  
"Is it alive?" the woman asked, in a trembling voice. Even she was frightened by the shell.  
  
"No. Looks like a huge locust shed its skin right here."   
  
Trunks looked at it in disgust. "This isn't from my time." He reached inside, then let out a nasty sound. "It's still wet. This thing couldn't have gone too far." His hand was withdrawn, covered with a purple ooze.   
  
Anemone let out a moan, then fell, holding her head. He's nearby. I know it! He's after me! Pain was coursing through her young body as she struggled to stay conscious. She whimpered and curled up, still in agony. An angony that she was desperatly trying to force away. Then, she felt warm, gentle arms wrap aroun her shoulders and knees.  
  
Mirai Trunks lifted her up from the grasses, a look of confusion on his face. "What's wrong with her?"   
  
"Nothing. She has unusual mental abilities, so she probably senses something we can't." Gohan explained. Bulma left for Capsule Corp. in a daze. "We better go to the Kame House. It's the safest place around here."   
  
The warrior from the future nodded, then lifted off after him. "You know the way." 


	7. History Changer

TITLE: Seeds of the Past....  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. *_~   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks and Anemone landed in Gingertown. The young girl drew back when she saw the evil creature before her. Then, she mentally scolded herself for fearing his looks. But, he was truly grotesque. What was before her was something from one's darkest nightmares brought to life. And he stood in the rubble of what had once been a bustling town. Not a spark of ki from the people who had lived here was sensed.  
  
Well, if it isn't Trunks. Wasn't it enough for me to kill him in my own timeline? He laughed out loud. "What a surprise. Not what I expected at all." Then, he noticed the angered glare the girl was sending at him. So, she knows what happened here. That doesn't matter much. If I can catch her, she will not escape. Piccolo joined them swiftly. The powers he sensed from them were more than a match for him in this state. "Now isn't the time for this."   
  
The jinzouningen leapt into the sky and framed his face with his fingers. "SOLAR FLARE!!" They covered their eyes as a brilliant light shot through the area. Once their vision had cleared, they could see that the evil creature was missing.   
  
"Krillin, wasn't that one of Tenshinhan's techniques?" Piccolo demanded. He had asked for that was one he'd never seen before. And add to that the pain that coursed through his eyes when it had begun.  
  
"Hai, it's the Solar Flare. That's a great technique if you have to get away in a hurry." the warrior explained. Then, Piccolo let out a few choice words as he realized he couldn't sense Cell's ki. Like the other senshi with him, he didn't want anyone to be killed by that creature.  
  
~  
  
The evil creature raced along, under the cover of the trees and easily leapt over the boulders that appeared in his path. I must keep my energy low, or they will sense it. And that girl. She's much more powerful than she seems. If I want her as part of my being, I must absorb more people to be able to handle her. Then, his thoughts shifted to the other two he had to absorb if he would ever become complete. Those two are going to be hard to find. Bah! Why did he have to hide their ki like that? Rob them of their very souls? It had better be worth finding them, because these imperfections are driving me crazy!  
  
~  
  
Anemone shadow sparred on her own side of the island. Then, the land shook as Gohan let out a tremendous blast. She burst out laughing when she realized that Gohan was still training. Chichi, that didn't work at all. He won't let any one down. She paused, looking up at the window. Don't you give up, Goku. We need you for this battle. Hang in there, soul-father.   
  
The girl continued with her activity, making sure she'd be ready to protect him from Juunanagou, Juuhachigou and Juururoguo if need be. She let her ki envelope her young form, feeling the heat it produced. A ki sphere was launched from her hand and exploded over the ocean. The waves went high in the region of the explosion and washed over her side of the island. She shook the salt water from her wild bangs and brought her ki up again.   
  
I won't let them do anything to my friends. My power is to protect this world. The amazon let out a barrage of lightning fast kicks and punches. Then, she became aware of something much deeper than what she could use. What is this? Could it be life force? The inaccessible ki that all beings have?  
  
What the girl didn't realize was that this was the ability that her body couldn't handle when she was on Namek. It was what Guru had told her about soon after the battle against the demon. And that power would make her too much for many of those who wished to take her from her chosen path. 


	8. Ki Surge

TITLE: Seeds of the Past....  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Anemone watched, while leaning against the gray side of the plane, in surprise as the others realized Goku was there. She chuckled softly as Krillin ran into him and gave a hug of such force that both of them were propelled out of the plane. She gazed out of the hole the impact had caused as they got farther and farther away. "Looks like we have to circle back to get them." Yamcha declared.   
  
Once the two warriors were back on board, the saiya-jin explained what he had in mind. The Room of Spirit and Time was the only chance that some of them had to increase their ki enough. Then, he teleported away with Gohan to get Trunks and Vegeta. Suddenly, a tingling sensation drew her attention to an ancient power. Kayura! What's wrong?   
  
The woman was very uneasy, as attested to by her power. Be careful! This evil creature is much stronger than what you think! Then, her voice fell silent. The silence did not bode well for the Ancient and her allies. Usually, she could feel something from them as they were friends. Hopefully, they were unharmed.   
  
A sputtering noise drew her attention to the plane. It shuddered, revealing failing engines. Just before it plunged into the blue depths of the ocean, they leapt from it. "We should go back to Kame House. The jinzouningen could go there to look for Goku."   
  
The group flew back, then settled into a more relaxed state. Piccolo alone stayed awake as the others fell asleep, on the futons that were placed on the hardwood floor. The Namek-jin's gaze shifted to the young girl. I can't believe that she could be worn out so quickly. Anemone barely did anything at all. And yet, it seems that her body is preparing for something. He could sense something within her, a power that was pulling at the reins of control.  
  
~*~  
  
A few soft thumps alerted him to landings. He looked out the window, then smothered a cry of surprise. There, on the green lawn of the island, stood their enemy. "Get up guys! We have company!" The warriors got up, startled.   
  
The tallest of the three looked about. "Goku is no longer here."   
  
"Where is he?" Juunana demanded.   
  
"Like we'd tell you?" Anemone commented. Her tone was hard and flat. Since she had figured out who her soul-family was, she had a bit of a change of attitude towards those who would harm them. They would not get away with it.   
  
The Namek warrior challenged the leader of their group to a fight on a different island. I hope you know what you're doing, Piccolo. She noticed the tension in the others, and in herself. Then, a darker power began to approach them rapidly. No! They don't have enough time! Her muscles tensed in preparation to disobey her sensei.  
  
"I can't take this anymore! I'm going to help!" Tenshinhan took off sharply, flying too fast for them to stop. Master Roshi managed to stop the others from repeating his error.   
  
They noticed Cell's power growing uncontrollably. Then the girl felt something akin to fire course through her. An agonized cry escaped her, bringing the concern of her friends to her. Is this what Guru meant when he said that an evil threat would unlock my deepest powers? This hurts too much. She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.   
  
It was a struggle to keep herself from screaming again. I can't take it anymore! The amazon attempted to suppress her ki, but it just grew too wild. Her surfacing power was putting her body into agony. Another scream ripped its way from her throat as she braced herself with her hands. Finally the pain became too much and she lost consciousness.  
  
~  
  
Gohan looked away from the battleground, shocked. "Tousan, do you feel that too?"  
  
"Hai, that's Anemone. Her power is flaring in response to Cell's." That poor girl. She's got to be in a lot of pain. But...how could her power be so great? Mr. Popo came back from a food run. He held the unconscious girl in his arms with difficulty.   
  
"It wouldn't have been safe for her to be down there. He is after her." the genie explained.  
  
Goku gently lifted her from the genie's arms, for he'd noticed the difficulty he was having just by carrying her. He followed his friend to a room where the girl was laid on a bed, then covered. The warrior brushed a loose lock of hair out of her face. Anemone, rest easy. Here he can't find you.  
  
~*~  
  
Anemone woke up, wondering how she'd gotten here. It was obvious that time had passed her by since she'd passed out. She came out of the room, approaching the others. Two large powers instantly caught her attention. All eyes grew wide in surprise when Goku and Gohan came up to them, but in Super Saiya-jin. And they were acting totally natural. Gohan, I knew you could do it. she thought. A smile graced her face. And still, she could sense a deeper power within him, one that would be released with emotion. 


	9. Rare Amazon

TITLE: Seeds of the Past....  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
NOTE: I skip time passages in this story too. Most often, between the chapters.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
Anemone looked on in shock as Piccolo pulled her into the chamber with him. She knew she needed this training, it could prove to be invaluable to her. Then, she felt like her blood was being pulled into her feet. "The gravity in this place is so much stronger than what I'm used to." She widened her stance to absorb more of the stress from her muscles.  
  
He grunted. "Don't worry. You'll adapt quickly." The warrior silently walked out to the training area. "Come on!" came the sharp command. She hesitantly walked out to him, nearly falling over as the gravity became intensified. Then, the two got to work. The room was sheer torture for the girl, as she had a long way to go to gain total control of her new powers. Like her friends, she would not give up on herself.  
  
Late during their training session, Piccolo found his young student unconscious on the floor. He lifted her up, relieved to find that she was only asleep. Her body was exhausted by all that they'd been doing. She was placed in a bed so she could get some proper rest. It would be soon that they would have to leave the room. Vegeta was most likely getting very impatient with them.   
  
~*  
  
Cell glared at the girl who stood before him. "Well now, where have you been? You missed my evolution."   
  
"Why would I want to see it?" she shot back. "Even though you aren't so ugly now, your soul contains no light and is full of hate." Her voice was angered; for she knew that he had killed many on his quest for power. "There will be one to bring you down."   
  
He laughed harshly. "You missed your chance at greatness, to be part of perfection."   
  
"Perfection? Ha. Yea right. You must get your ego from Vegeta. But yours is much worse than his is."   
  
*~  
  
She woke sharply, startled by her dream. The blankets fell away from her upper body as she sat up. Her breathing steadied as she calmed down. How did he manage that? It should have been impossible, him contacting me through my dreams. The Namek came in, finding her awake.   
  
"How are you feeling?"   
  
"I still feel a little tired."   
  
He gently pushed her back down to the bed. "Then rest. Our time will be up tomorrow, and if you aren't ready to fight because you over trained, then the group will be at a disadvantage." The girl's eyes slid closed in weariness. She soon fell into a deep sleep, replenishing her body's ability to control her energy.  
  
I can see why Nail was so close to her. She's a person that won't give up on anyone or anything as long as there is hope. And in spite of all the horrors she's seen, she's so innocent. It hasn't changed her one bit.   
  
Piccolo went back to his own training, realizing, just then, how much she'd improved. Her own style of training was very different, meant to maximize power and strength in an extended period of time, such as the year in the time chamber. She'd improved greatly, and her power now surpassed his own. Was that the way of training that she'd learned from Nail; the Old Way of Namek?   
  
That, and she knew how to seemingly multiply her fighting power just by unleashing it. This amazon was one that would never give up. Not even if she was spent. She was very hard to come across. And it was almost as though she were a blue diamond found in a clutch of normal ones in a coal mine. 


	10. Ring Side

TITLE: Seeds of the Past....  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Anemone woke and stretched. "Anemone, come on!" Gohan called to her. She let out a soft chuckle as she quickly got ready. Then, she went downstairs. Goku looked at her in surprise, as she stood there in a body suit, so that the fabric wouldn't restrict her motion. And the color was a blue similar to that of the sky. It rose on the diagonal, leaving her shoulders bare and had one strap near her neck.  
With them, she ate a quick breakfast before dashing out of the house as only a saiya-jin could.  
  
The group took off quickly, heading for the battlefield. Then, a glimmer on the ground caught her attention. "Look!" she cried, pointing at it.   
  
They looked down at the vehicle she was pointing at. "That guy is out of his mind. Cell is way out of his league." Goku declared. The group of warriors landed, startling the reporter. Then, Krillin landed, followed by the others. They stood together, as one group that faced evil together.  
  
Mr. Satan looked startled. "I guess flying is the way to travel today." Then, his eyes got as wide as saucers when Vegeta and Trunks landed. How could this be? I'm the most powerful person on this planet! He composed himself quickly, not wanting them to see his lapse in concentration. Then he stepped into the ring.  
  
Goku looked like he was about ready to say something, but the girl stopped him. "It's no use trying to stop him." Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "Cell won't kill him. He's saving his energy for those he considers threats." And that means us, soul-father.  
  
A large pink airship came over the area, then three people leapt out. The two warriors were knocked out of the ring fairly quickly. Then, the so-called people's champion went in. What an idiot. Doesn't he feel Cell's energy level? She shook her head at his ignorance, then saw the jinzouningen slap him out of the ring. That one slap showed them how weak the so called champion was. Anemone let out a mental groan. Honestly, Chaozu could beat him!  
  
"To be perfectly honest, I was rooting for Cell on that one." Krillin muttered to the children. They looked at eachother, turquoise eyes meeting black, smothering laughter. The saiya-jin warrior stepped into the ring, challenging the evil creature.   
  
He gave off a sound like a bell, then they clashed. The warriors sporadically vanished from normal sight, as their speed was too great for some to follow. "It must be some sort of trick!" Mr. Satan cried. When the reporter inquired as to his ability to do that he laughed it off, lying about it. The senshi ignored his antics as they kept their eyes on the battle raging around them.  
  
While he was looking the other way, the fake hid under a cloth that looked like a rock. Instantly, the announcer began to panic, not knowing what was going on. The man stood up, laughing loudly. Anemone shook her head in disgust.  
  
I can't believe he's lying like that. It's ridiculous! The two fighting warriors stopped suddenly.   
  
"That was a good warm up." Goku declared.   
  
The others not familiar with the height of ki were shocked. That had just been their warm up? Then, they went back to the intense fighting as though they hadn't stopped. The saiya-jin nearly fell out of the ring, but recovered. He avoided many other attacks before they both halted in mid-air. They hovered over the ring and the land that had once been fertile; land that Cell had laid to waste.  
  
"You almost fell out of the ring. If you had, I would have been declared the winner of this little match. Is the challenge too much for you? Better tell your friends to step away from the ring." Cell drew aim on his own ring, charging up a blast.   
  
He looked horrified. "Get away from the ring! Cell's going to destroy it!" They leapt away in time to avoid it as well as any injury that the flying rocks could have inflicted. Dust billowed into the air, causing many of them to start coughing. Yet the senshi that were there didn't let their guard down. They knew that he would do as he had threatened if he won. 


	11. Shut Up, Doubter There He Goes!

TITLE: Seeds of the Past....  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
NOTES: My beta reader and sister, Anika, told me that my battle scenes had gone downhill. So, now, I'm trying to bring them back up to the action that they had before. Ja.~ Echo.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
  
Goku teleported down in front of Cell, then let out his Kamehameha blast. The evil creature's entire upper half was vaporized, and his legs fell to the ground. He panted heavily as he was quite tired. Something isn't right here. His energy should have vanished, but it hasn't.  
  
"Goku, get away from Cell before he regenerates!" Anemone cried in warning. She still stood on the cliff, yet he heard her plainly.  
  
He leapt back just as the evil creation leapt back up, then regenerated his missing half. "Well, it seems to me that you have very little energy left. I think you have lost this fight." Cell was taunting the saiya-jin before him.  
  
"That's not true!!!" A golden aura surrounded him, showing just how angry the villian's words made him. He lunged straight at him, throwing punches all over the place. But, strangely, each one missed. And, many of Cell's also missed their mark. Then, the creature kicked Goku to the ground.  
  
"I think you are at the end of your fight. I can feel your power slipping away. I so hate to destroy you like this, but I can't disappoint all the people watching on television. They want a true hero." he mocked.   
  
The saiya-jin looked right up at his enemy, allowing his aura to vanish. "You're right about one thing. This world does want a true hero. And today, that isn't me. I give up." His words caused shock to run through all of his friends. Why would he give up like that.  
  
No, Goku! You are the savior of this world! You can't just give up! the lone amazon of their number thought. Her sorrow showed on her face; for she didn't know what he had planned. She brought her ki up under a mask to keep it hidden from the genetic monstrocity.  
  
"But, this tournament is far from over, Cell. I know another, and he's more powerful than I am. It is his turn to be a hero." He flew up to the cliff, right to his son. "That someone is you, son. Don't doubt your own power. You can do it. I can tell you had no trouble following us."   
  
"But why were you holding back, Tousan?" Gohan inquired. Confusion was evident in his tone.  
  
"I don't know about Cell, but I was giving it my all. You probably thought I was holding back because you were comparing the energy you sensed from me to what you felt in yourself." Goku knelt down and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. The boy looked a little embarrassed, showing his father's assessment was true. Then, he tossed his weighted cape down before going into the battlefield.   
  
The sounds of the reporter calling out into his microphone for the audience reached her ears. I have had enough of these guys. They discredit ki because they don't have it, but they sure comprehend it. Time for them to wise up. She started to move away, but Mirai Trunks stopped her.   
  
"Anemone, what are you doing?"  
  
"Shutting them up. I am so tired of hearing them bad-mouth my friends' abilities and my own." She pulled away from him, then, from the corner of her eye, saw Gohan unleash the power that he had full control over. Impressive. Then, she got to the others' location before they could even blink. "I've heard enough."   
  
They turned around, startled by her sudden appearance. "But how could you hear us from all the way over there?" the reporter inquired. He hadn't expected on of those martial artists to show up like that.  
  
"Let's just say that I have exceptional hearing." Attitude ozzed from her like water falling over a cliff. Then, she turned to Mr. Satan. "I'm tired of hearing you badmouth my friends just because you don't have their ki abilities. They aren't tricks, Mr. Satan. Take a look over there. He isn't even from this place, and yet he has ki techniques. Now, tell me, is this a trick?"   
  
The amazon leapt up and punched his face with enough force to send him tumbling. He fell to the ground, clutching his injured nose. "That was very real." Mr. Satan muttered from underneath his hands.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm really hovering here. Go on, check for wires if you like, but you won't find any." He did as she suggested, then, all eyes grew wide in shock.   
  
"I guess I was wrong."  
  
"You're right about being wrong. Now, maybe you should check out the old Tenkaichi Budakai tapes. They have incredible abilities on them, and not one was a trick." She flew back to the others just in time to catch the remainder of what Gohan had told Cell. Gohan, why did you tell him that? Now he'll use it against you. Oh, there it goes. She then caught the remainder of the conversation.  
  
"...well then, let's see what we can do to make you angry. I so want to see this power of yours." Cell then caught him up in a bone-crushing bear hug. "Come on." He taunted. "I know this hurts you." But all he got out of the young warrior was screams. In disgust, he threw him to one side. That was not the way to get Gohan to react. He cared not about danger to himself.  
  
Suddenly, Juururoguo leapt into the fray, giving the evil creature the same treatment he had given Gohan. Anemone could sense him building up to self-destruct. Didn't they tell him that it was removed? Her worry was well founded, for he hadn't been told. When the explosion didn't happen, Cell smirked.   
  
"So, you want to be a martyr. Well, it seems that you can have your wish granted." He smashed the jinzouningen's body, causing Gohan to let out a startled gasp. "Well, I think I've found the right button to push. You won't respond to your own pain, but maybe you will to the pain of your friends."   
  
The evil creature looked up to the cliff, mentally counting the warriors assembled there. Eight. So eight it is! Then, the biosynthoid produced the miniatures of himself. They went into a display of abilities that were shocking. "Good. Now, go destroy them, my little ones." His command didn't fall on deaf ears.  
  
They obeyed him, with raucous laughter. Anemone managed to dodge the one that had lunged at her, but her friends hadn't been so lucky. She then kneed him right in his gut, causing him to double over in pain. The Cell Jr. threw a punch at her, but she caught his hand the flipped him back so easily that he was shocked. Then, she felt a searing pain, but knew what it meant. In the presence of evil, my power grows, like those who were taught the Old Way. Now, I can release it.   
  
She was knocked over, but sprang up so quickly it was hard to believe she'd actually been on the ground. Then, she kneed him once again, but her hands were also crashing down onto his back. Anemone leapt back, gathering her ki for an attack. He was weakened now, and she had the advantage. Her aura showed around her as she prepared her... "GALE FORCE!!!!!"   
  
The evil creature fell over. Even as he was dying a look of shock was on his face. He had no knowledge of her attack. Then, a final scream came from him. His entire body was vaporized. She turned her attention back to the other battle. Her sharp vision caught something that would really set her soul-brother off.   
  
Cell let his foot down on Juururo's head, shattering it completely. "Yet another warrior you could have saved." He laughed. The bag in his hand caught the girl's attention.   
  
Oh dear. He doesn't realize what he's just done. Gohan's going off the deep end.   
  
His loud scream filled the area as his ki inferno increased about him. All gentleness left him in a flash. A creature such as this had no right to live. No remorse for killing, no regard for life. Only a deep, never ending darkness that made up his soul.   
  
Dust was flung up into the air from the sudden increase in power. And this power caused the other Cell Jr.'s to stop in wonder. Blue ki lightning shot through the dust, signaling the change within the young warrior. He was no longer who he'd been at the start of these games. Now, he would be the hero of this world. If only fate were on his side... 


	12. Begining of the End

TITLE: Seeds of the Past....  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
  
The Cell Jr.s left the Z senshi and lunged at Gohan. The boy raised his arms into the air and let out a yell. His ki destroyed three of the ones closest to him, causing Cell to become alarmed. Then, the kicked the one attempting to kill his father. This little replica was destroyed by the attack's force.   
  
Next, the one attacking Krillin was destroyed by a simple ki beam. When the dust cleared, they could see the young boy holding his friend slung over his shoulder. He flashed down to the others, set Krillin down and lastly destroyed the one attacking Yamcha and Tien. "Hey Trunks, pass these around." Gohan called, tossing the bag to his friend. He turned to Cell. "I warned you Cell. I warned you of what would happen if you pushed me too far. Now you have to face the consequences."   
  
This got him angry, and he struck the boy in his face. He brought his head back down, allowing the trickle of blood to be seen. "I'm not impressed." He struck him hard, once in the face and once in the gut with incredible force from one so young.   
  
The jinzouningen stumbled backwards, purple blood and greenish spit coming from the corners of his mouth. "How? How could I be so damaged if he only got in two punches?!" The boy let out a smirk as Cell then powered up to his ultimate form. And Anemone quickly spotted the weakness in it as he was too slow.   
  
Gohan's dodging him so easily. Cell is way too bulky. Ha! Now he's going to get it! Cell landed harshly from the blow the young boy had given him. Then, he shot into his gut full force. More green spit fell from his mouth and his throat bulged outwards. His hands shot up to his mouth in an attempt to keep whatever he was about to loose down. But, it was unsuccessful. Juuhachigou fell down to the ground, covered in his spit. She lay there, unconscious.  
  
All eyes widened as he was once again imperfect. "Gohan, get rid of him now! We all know you have the power to do this!" Goku cried.   
  
The boy looked right at his father. "I'd rather let him suffer for a while."   
  
That statement caused Anemone to jerk back like she'd been slapped. His power has taken control of him. No! Gohan, don't let this happen! The jinzouningen let out an enraged cry and lunged at the young warrior standing before him. But he was dodged.   
  
Then, Cell was kicked into a crater he had made when he destroyed the ring. "It isn't so fun now, is it? All the evil you have done has finally caught up to you." the boy declared. Suddenly, the creature leapt up. His power spiked sharply as his form became hideously bloated. It was clear about what he was planning to do.  
  
Goku looked out sharply. "NO! Don't go out there!" Anemone cried when she saw the look on his face.   
  
"I have to. This blast could destroy the planet if something isn't done. Good-bye, my friends." He teleported to the site of the battle. Gohan looked up sharply as his father appeared between himself and Cell. "I am proud of you. You have come so far. Just remember not to let your power rule you."   
  
He teleported away, taking the evil creature with them. "Otousan!" the boy cried in sorrow, tears streaming down his face. Anemone leapt down to him, gently placing an arm over his shoulders. Dust continued to billow around them before it fell back to the ground around them.  
  
"Let it out. No good will come if you just hold your sorrows inside." He looked up at her statement, startled to see tears in her own eyes. The young warrior flung his arms about her, sobbing on her shoulder. They didn't notice Krillin pick up Juuhachi to take her out of there.   
  
Dust kicked up suddenly, heralding the arrival of a new, yet known, ki. Everyone alerted when the ki became noticeable. A single beam came from the center of the dust storm, then hit Trunks right in his chest. The warrior from the future fell over, a look of shocked pain on his face. Once he hit the ground, he coughed up a mouthful of blood.   
  
The new arrival laughed evilly. "Looks like I've still got perfect aim." Cell declared.   
  
Gohan pushed Anemone away from him as he let his ki flames envelope him once again. He didn't want her to get hurt because she had comforted him. Vegeta then let out a feral cry, leaping at the evil creature as he transformed. The Prince fired all sorts of attacks at his enemy, hoping to destroy him. "Finally, it's over." he breathed.   
  
Then, the same laughter stopped them in their tracks. "It's over when I say it's over. Now, die." The beam meant to kill Vegeta was blocked by Gohan. The resulting explosion filled the air with dust. Once it cleared, the unconscious forms of the two warriors could be seen. "Well, isn't this fitting? They belong together in death."   
  
The young warrior got to his feet, startling the jinzouningen. But his arm hung useless at his side. Anger was apparent on his face. Tousan, I just can't do this. He's way too powerful for me.   
  
A laugh sounded in two minds, causing Anemone to look up sharply. ~Giving up already? That's nothing like the Gohan I know.~   
  
Tousan, he's too strong. My power's been cut in half.   
  
~I know it feels like he's weakened you, but what's really limiting your power is your own doubt.~   
  
Cell let out a Kamehameha, which then clashed with Gohan's. This caused the amazon to leap back in shock, and she landed next to Piccolo. But her senses were still trained on the battle. A battle that would decide the fate of the planet.  
  
"This must be hard for you with all those wounds. I'm sure this must make them burn!!!" the jinzouningen cried. He unleashed more of his ki into the attack, which caused it to slowly overtake Gohan's. 


	13. Revalation

TITLE: Seeds of the Past....  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
Piccolo saw all of this and let out an enraged cry. His ki shot up due to his anger at the creature. He flew over to the battle site and launched an attack on Cell. He was knocked back by the flaring of the aura about the evil creature. I can't take this anymore. Anemone pulled exactly what her sensei had and joined in the battle.   
  
Two attacks hit the evil biosynthoid's back, allowing Gohan to increase the power of his own Kamehameha. Both of them were knocked to the hard brown dirt by the flaring ki around Cell. Yamcha and Tien landed as the others got back up. Krillin joined them quickly, and all of the attacks joined in on Cell. "Why won't you just stay DOWN!!!" He cried in frustration, flaring his aura once again.  
  
Tousan, our friends...   
  
~They can take care of themselves. They knew the risks when they leapt in. Now, let it all out!~   
  
Gohan let out a feral cry as more of his ki was poured into his attack. The others all got up, firing again. But Goku noticed something amiss. ~Gohan, if anywhere in your mind, your holding back for fear of damaging Chikyuu, forget it! All the damage you do can be undone with the Dragon Balls!~   
  
Suddenly, a golden blast came from above, joining all the others. The young warrior let out the rest of his power, seeming to reach a new level as he did so. The evil creature was completely destroyed, right down to his last cell.   
  
Gohan powered down and fell, not having the energy to stay in the air any longer. He was instantly surrounded by his friends, all of them smiling softly. He found himself lifted up, then the entire group flew to the Kami's Lookout.   
  
~*~  
  
The group gathered at Capsule Corp. to bid Mirai Trunks a final good-bye. "Trunks, we will never forget anything you've done for us. And if you need help, you know where to look!" Anemone cried, trying to keep the bulk of her emotions in check.   
  
He nodded, then gave her a hug. "Don't worry. I'll see you sooner than you think." he whispered. The young warrior from the future leapt into the time machine, then activated it. Then, after a final, heartfelt wave, it vanished into the time stream.   
  
Anemone suddenly realized what he meant. She was already there, in his time. And she had most likely been on of those to hold down the fort while he had been in their time.  
  
"Tousan." Gohan whispered, turning about to face the other direction.   
  
She turned about, looking in the same direction. "I can sense him too."  
  
He nodded. "He's always watching over us." 


End file.
